Train Rides and New Beginnings
by missnewvillage
Summary: It wasn't until January that you decided to use the Metro North passes Quinn gave you. Two hours and three minutes - that's how long the ride was. You entered New Haven as a girl visiting your friend, but four months later you found yourself on a two hour and three minute train ride to a new beginning and a new love. Written for Faberry Week Day 7 - Metro North Pass.


Train Rides and New Beginnings

When Quinn gave you passes for the Metro North train both of you were just friends. You were with Finn and she was focusing on loving herself. But just as the seasons change throughout the course of a year, so do relationships.

You moved to New York City to begin your life. That's what it seemed like - a beginning. Because your time in Lima was spent doing activities that would help you accomplish your ultimate goal - to perform on Broadway. Even though you said you would stay in Lima for Finn, you knew in your heart you wanted New York more than you wanted your fiancée. So when he broke up with you after graduation you felt sad but ultimately happy that you were finally in the city you belonged in.

But then he came back in October out of the blue. He expected you to still be in love with him. He wanted to get back together and said that the two of you were never broken up. Over the month that you were apart you found yourself flirting with someone else, but you were a little confused about your relationship status. Finn was your first love and he still had a hold on your heart. But when Finn overreacted when he met your friend you had enough. You weren't going to let him treat you like his possession. So you ended it and it never felt better.

You ended up using the train passes in January, shortly after the start of your second semester. Quinn looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair had grown and her face seemed to glow and you weren't sure of the feelings you were having for the woman you called a friend. She took you to her favorite Thai restaurant and showed you the campus, describing everything in detail. You could tell she was enjoying herself and were happy for her.

She asked you if you had a boyfriend to which you answered with a resounding 'no.' She told you that you needed to find someone to compliment you. She said you needed someone who would understand your goals in life and help you accomplish them. She said she always knew Finn wasn't right for you because you were destined to be a star. You smiled as she continued praising you and felt yourself blush at the attention.

You asked her if she was seeing anyone, and she told you about her professor and how she had dated him for two months before finally realizing that she was falling back into her vicious cycle of having men define her life. You told her you were proud that she ended the affair and that she was worth more than that. You told her that she was also destined for great things.

You both spent the weekend talking and laughing like old friends do. You found yourself attracted to Quinn. You always thought she was beautiful, and now that she wasn't trying to throw a slushy at you found her intelligence and personality attractive as well. But you did not mention this because she was your straight friend and you didn't want to ruin that friendship. So you left that Sunday as even stronger friends.

You were surprised when Quinn came to visit you in April during your Spring Break. You had been talking and video chatting daily and she never mentioned visiting you. She told you that Kurt mentioned you were staying in New York during the break and that she figured it was time to pay you a visit at your new home. You were thrilled to see her, but you were also nervous because as soon as you saw her you felt yourself mesmerized by her beauty. But you quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on being a good host.

You took her to Central Park, the Empire State Building and a myriad of other touristy places. You went to the popular club amongst NYADA students and even got her to sing a duet with you. You walked over the Brooklyn Bridge, one of your favorite places in New York due to the history and allure of the water surrounding you, and talked about your classes and friends.

On her night of her last day in New York she knocked on your bedroom door. You called her inside and she entered hesitantly. She told you that she had been focusing on herself and trying to figure out why she always gravitated towards the wrong man. You watched her struggle with finding her words so you covered her hand with yours and reassured her that she could tell you anything. She inhaled deeply before telling you that she was attracted to a girl and that she thought she might be gay. You were stunned by this news and found yourself curious about this mystery woman, but you stopped yourself from questioning Quinn. You told her that it was okay to be attracted to women and that she should pursue a relationship only if she felt that she could fully commit to the person. Quinn thanked you for your support and left you alone with your conflicting thoughts.

By the time May came you were confused about the whole situation with Quinn. You both continued talking to each other but Quinn never mentioned the woman she was interested in again, so you never asked about her. You had just finished your last final and were checking your email when you found a message from Quinn. You clicked it and began reading.

_Rachel,_

_I've been struggling to find the correct words to use to tell you everything I've been feeling lately. I'm terrified of ruining our friendship because of what I'm about to tell you. But I can no longer deny these feelings. _

_Last month I told you that I was attracted to a woman. Well, I still am, and every time I talk to her that attraction grows stronger. She is a beautiful person. She has so much drive and determination. She is passionate and hopeful. She has goals and ambitions that I am sure she will accomplish. And she has this beauty that is so subtle but absolutely captivating once you see it. _

_I find myself falling in love with her, and it scares me because she has no idea that I feel this way. But I'm ready to tell her, and I hope she reciprocates the feelings. _

_Rachel Barbra Berry, I am falling in love with you. You have become my best friend and there is nothing that I would love more than to take you on a date and be your girlfriend. _

_I've attached a train pass for tomorrow afternoon. Will you do me the honor of going out with me in a date tomorrow evening? I'll be waiting for you by the entrance of the station. If you don't want to come, I completely understand. I know I'm bombarding you with a lot of new information. But if you would, I'd be the happiest woman on the planet. _

_See you soon (hopefully)!_

_Forever yours, _

_Quinn_

You reread the email several times before smiling widely. Quickly, you print out the tickets and pack a suitcase full of possible outfits to wear the next day. You are so excited that you hardly get any sleep. The next day you get on the Metro North train heading towards New Haven. You sit by the window and look out, seeing full green trees and flowers along the edges of the tracks. Everything seems new and beautiful and you can't wait to see Quinn. The train pulls up to the station and you quickly exit and make your way to the entrance. You search the crowd to spot Quinn, and you finally find her leaning against her car. She looks gorgeous as she waits for your arrival. She looks up and the second her eyes lock onto yours, you see them sparkle and her lips break out into a grin. She runs to you and engulfs you into a hug. You inhale her scent and sigh contentedly. She pulls away and whispers, "You're here."

You smile at her before answering, "I'll always be wherever you are," and kissing her lips. You feel butterflies and goose bumps and every single cliché you can think of. She rests her forehead against your and confidently says, "I love you Rach."

You shiver and look into her eyes. "I love you too, Quinn."


End file.
